


puppy love

by pulisics



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Flirting, Coco the matchmaker, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: "Really? I could say no to that face in a heartbeat." Eric stated confidently.Coco looked up at her owner and Dele was sure that if dogs could talk, she would definitely be calling Eric out on his bullshit.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> \- not edited  
> \- give dobermans the love they deserve 2k19  
> \- i just got a doberman and he's the cuddliest and the sweetest baby  
> \- i might do a part two if you'd like  
> \- this is somewhat dele-centric  
> \- english is not my first language

Getting a free weekend was considered a luxury when you worked two jobs. Dele couldn't remember the last time he had a completely free Saturday. It was so rare that he had absolutely no idea how to spend it. Work has been getting harder and more stressful during the last month and losing sleep wasn't a foreign term to Dele. Resting his body was high on the list of his priorities, so he figured that sleeping in would be the best way to start his free day. The mere thought of sleeping until noon made him go to bed with a big smile on his face. 

Life was a bitch and Dele hated sunshine. He had been waking up to grey, gloomy scenery, paired with the soft sound of rain for days, and definitely didn't think of drawing his curtains before going to bed. 

That is why his head was burried under a big pillow, protecting him from the sunlight that woke him up a couple of minutes ago.  
He was cursing the sun, his blinds, this day and the day he was born. He slowly lifted the pillow from his head and rolled to the other side of the bed to reach his phone. The numbers he saw after unlocking it made him groan even louder. The clock read 7:20, which meant that he only got 20 minutes of extra sleep. 

He wrapped himself into the soft blankets one more time after carelessly tossing the phone somewhere beside him.  
His body was beggining him to go back to sleep, fulfil his plan of sleeping until noon and continue to laze around the rest of the day, and he was so close to listening. He sat up and stretched, feeling the sunshine on his naked torso, he looked towards the window and took in the bright blue colour of the sky. Yeah, he definitely wasn't going back to bed today. 

Considering how sleep was forcibly removed from his list of priorities, coffee was now sitting proudly at the top spot. He usually made it himself - turned the coffee machine on while he rushed to get dressed and not be late to his work - but figured that he had time to go and get it outside today. The pretty weather was just a bonus. 

Dele bought his daily dose of caffeine and decided to go to a big park that was relatively close to his building. Walking always helped him clear his mind and the park was really nice. It was usually full of children, couples, joggers or people who walked their dogs.

Dele had just passed the children's playground and was walking through a bit quieter part of the park when he heard a scream. It snapped him from his thoughts and made him turn around to look for the source of it. 

"Get that thing away from my daughter!" A tall women shouted while pulling a little girl away from the possible source of the trouble. Her fur coat, high heels and big, probably designer, sunglasses screamed luxury. Her daughter didn't look scared, but the woman was still glaring at the person that stood next to her. 

Dele took in the man's appearance, completely forgetting about the blonde who was screaming at him. He looked young, probably around Dele's age, and was towering over the woman. His blond hair looked messy, but not unkept, and even thought he obviously tried to maintain a neutral expression, his eyes screamed fury. 

"Excuse me Miss, but my dog did not do anything." He explained.

That's when Dele finally noticed the animal that was gracefully sitting next to its owner. The sunlight hitting its brown coat and making it look golden made the dog look so ethereal. Dele's gaze went back to the owner and he figured that the man looked ethereal too, even while dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a plain black hoodie. They definitely fit each other. 

"Mommy, she just touched me with her tongue. 'M not scared." The little girl explained and gave the owner a shy smile. 

He looked at the woman with a smug, almost challenging look. She just huffed, grabbed her daughter's hand and started to drag the little girl away. 

"Maybe you should just put a muzzle on that monstrosity." She called out without looking back.

The man rolled his eyes and immediately bent down to his dog's level. He smiled at her and gently pet her shiny coat.

"I'm sorry babygirl, she's just dumb." He cooed and got a soft whine as a response. 

Dele realized that he probably looked like a creep, standing there and staring at the unfamiliar man, so he snapped out of his thoughts and started walking in the direction of the pair.

The man looked up and met Dele's gaze. Dele felt his cheeks getting warm and he started blessing the sun, his decision to go out, this day and the day he was born, in his head. He didn't notice that the pair got even closer and that the dog quickened her pace. 

"Coco stop!" The man shouted while pulling her back.

The dog tried to jump on Dele, but the owner managed to keep her away. Dele just smiled and crouched down, his arms reaching towards Coco.

"Come here you big baby!" 

He felt stupid for not asking if she bites and even more stupid for not asking the owner if he's allowed to pet her, but it was too late now. Her front paws stayed on Dele's knees while she nuzzled her snout between his neck and shoulder. Dele let out a series of soft giggles, not being able to contain himself, and he could see that the owner was smiling too.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's usually not like this, but going to the park after a week took its toll on her." The man apologized. 

Dele slowly stood up and Coco jumped on him again, this time reaching his torso. She let out a whine as a sign of protest for Dele not petting her.

"It's okay, I really don't mind. She's probably the cuddliest doberman in the world."

"Yeah, that's Coco for you... I'm Eric by the way."

Eric extended the hand that wasn't holding Coco's leash and Dele shook it with his own free one - the one that wasn't petting Coco. He was happy that he could finally put a name to that beautiful face.

"I'm Dele, nice to meet you!" 

"Can't believe that you're actually hugging her. People usually run away and scream murder." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Well I bet that she's the best girl out there." Coco began wagging her tail as if she actually understood him.

"Well, nobody wants to pet a big dangerous doberman." His last words were dripping with sarcasm and he looked pissed off.

"Ignore what people say or think. That stereotype is stupid, she's an angel." 

Dele defending the big dog seemed to lift Eric's mood. He pulled Coco away from Dele while smiling at him.

"She seems to like you a lot, that doesn't happen often." 

"Well, I mean, who could actually dislike this face." Dele made his famous puppy face, the same one that could make his coworkers bring him free coffee and his mother forgive him for every time he did something bad back when he was a child. 

Eric's gaze stayed stuck on his lips for a moment, but he quickly realised his mistake and Dele could see a hint of blush forming on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more and cleared his throat. 

"Really? I could say no to that face in a heartbeat." Eric stated confidently.

Coco looked up at her owner and Dele was sure that if dogs could talk, she would definitely be calling Eric out on his bullshit.

"Are you sure about that?" Dele asked innocently while sticking his bottom lip in a pout again. 

Eric followed the movement with his eyes and finally let out a sigh.

"Do you wanna take a walk with us?"

Coco immediately jumped up from her sitting position and started wagging her tail. Dele wasn't sure if it was because of the word walk or because she somehow understood that Dele was coming with them. He liked to think that it was the latter one. 

He smirked at Eric, grabbed his arm and gently pulled him forwards. 

"That's what I thought."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, and i'm always open to criticism
> 
> find me on tumblr @asensihoe


End file.
